In Pursuit of Happiness
by A. Mulholland
Summary: The US Constitution doesn’t guarantee happiness, only the pursuit of it. You have to catch up with it yourself,' Benjamin Franklin said. Happiness walked out the door when she said no, now she had to catch up with it herself.
1. Empty

_**The US Constitution doesn't guarantee happiness, only the pursuit of it. You have to catch up with it yourself. -**_**Benjamin Franklin. Happiness walked out the door when she said no, now she had to catch up with it herself.**

---

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

1. Empty

She opened the door to their New York City apartment to see the hardwood floors scattered with red rose petals, there were candles, placed strategically, giving off a glowing ambience. And there was soft music wafting through the air.

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, guiding her to the table set up in the middle of their living room. His eyes shone of happiness as he pulled a dark blue ring box from his coat pocket.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" There were tears in Rory's eyes. It hurt her to see the look of pain in Logan's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I can't." Wiping her eyes, she turned on her heel and ran out of the apartment.

---

She sat desolately, draining her fifth Manhattan. She said "no" for a reason, Rory Gilmore was not one to take handouts. Marrying Logan would have guaranteed that she could get any job she wanted at any paper. She wanted to work her way up in the ranks; she didn't want to be the editor of some paper solely because she was married to a media magnate. So she made the right choice. Right?

---

He nursed a scotch in his hands, staring at it dismally. He hadn't imagined that she would say no. Hadn't they been so in love? So oblivious to the world, the taunting and teasing of his friends? So perfect for each other? Or had it all been an act, had he been so blinded by love to notice that she had never cared? Logan Huntzberger was going to accept what she had to say, and was going to let move on. Hopefully.

**Author's Note: _It's been a while since I've actually posted something that I've written, and usually, I pride myself on my ability to take criticism, but I don't know what it is. I'm feeling kind of sensitive to any flames. That doesn't mean that I won't appreciate them, though. Although, flames should be well written and actually thought out. And I just totally lost my train of thought. Please review with more than "Great start, update soon!" (Not that I don't love that!). Something with a little more substance makes me even happier!_**


	2. Bare

**Authors' Note: **This is bad. Like, unedited bad. Like, I wrote it in 15 minutes because I wanted to get something out because I felt bad for not updating bad. I'm going to Chicago tomorrow as a class trip and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Expect an improved edition next week. I also won't get a chance to reply to reviews until next week, either.

**_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I would give you all cupcakes if I could._**

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

2. Bare

Rory pulled her silver Prius to a full stop on the dirt driveway of her childhood home, there was the faint sound of her mother's laughter drifting into the silent Stars Hollow air. Softly resting her left hand on the cool wood of the door, she gazed at the bareness of her finger. She attempted to imagine what it would look like with the ring that Logan must have painstakingly chosen for her.

The idea of the dazzling diamond sent ideas of drowning her sorrows with vodka that were quickly chased out of her head at the thought of the head-pounding migraine that would follow. Just as Rory decided to pull out of the gravel driveway, her mother's exuberant voice filled her ears, "Rory!"

Hesitantly, Rory killed the engine and stepped into the night air. "Rory! RORY, RORY, RORY!!!" Footsteps pounded lightly on the wood porch, "What're you doing here? Lorelai's voice was high, laced with enthusiasm – a stark opposite of what turmoil was bubbling in Rory's chest.

"Mommy…" the word was said with a meek, scared voice.

"Oh, sweets, what happened? Who died?"

"Mommy."

Lorelai pulled her daughter toward her in a tight embrace and ushered her into the warmth of their home. "We need wallowing supplies." Pulling open her freezer door, the older Gilmore Girl grabbed a carton of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia. "Okay," Lorelai started. "Why are we in need of a wallow?"

"I said no."

Realization immediately hit her. Logan had, weeks earlier, showed up on her doorstep with something to ask her and something sparkly to show her. Knowing that the blond made her daughter happy (and that was all a mother could ask for), Lorelai had promptly given him her acquiescence and welcomed him to her family.

Her disapproval of some of Rory's choices had caused rifts in their relationship – something that she never wanted to go through again. Always would there be things that they disagreed on, but they would forevermore solve those problems like the adults that they were. "But why would you say no?"

The question shocked Rory. It was a known fact that Lorelai didn't like Logan. Swallowing her mouthful of Cherry Garcia ice cream, she shook her head. "I… don't know. I guess I've always wanted to work my way up the ladder myself, not have someone strap a harness to my waist and pull me up."

"Sweetie, I understand that, I really do. But are you compromising your own happiness in the long run? I know that you wouldn't be happy if someone gave you a promotion based on your last name or your fiancé's last name or your connections, but I also know that you would gain everyone's respect, trust, and admiration on your own merits and charm."

Rory looked at her mother skeptically. "How do you know?"

"Because," Lorelai smiled, "you always have. Chilton and Paris? You two are best friends now! You won over Paris by being you, just like you're going to win over the crabby, ignorant, PMS-y Mitchum Huntzberger."

With a quirked lip, Rory replied. "Well, I won't have to. I have completely and totally severed my ties with the Huntzberger family."

Her mother looked at her incredulously. "Rory, sweetie, darling. You and I both know that that's not true. Your heart will always belong to one Logan Huntzberger. And even if it won't, which it most definitely will, if you want to work in your desired field, you're going to have to deal with Huntzbergers sooner or later."

The only response was a mumble of "Not if I can help it."

"Sweetie, I'm only going to say this because I am your mother and I can. That, and because I love you and I want you to be happy." Looking straight into her daughters eyes, she continued. "Get over yourself and go tell that boy what you really wanted to say, deep down in your heart of hearts."

Rory glared at her mother, "I said what I really wanted to say."

"In your heart of hearts?"

Her mother knew her all too well. "No, not in my heart of hearts."


End file.
